Jacknimble vs Munkman13 The Challenge!
by Jacknimble
Summary: The master story for all of Jacknimble's works in his competition with his older, lamer brother. Read the rules, submit, and score!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm regretfully following my brother's example and making a master story for all the one shots that my brother and I are doing for our little competition. This is posted after the ButtonBelle doc so it will be missing a few of the earlier pieces.**

 **The way this contest works is you, the readers, send us, the writers, a pairing and we will write a short story for how we think would be a good way to do it. It can contain any character or any certain element or what have you.**

 **We will try our best to meet everyone's requests and put out as much stuff as we can for this, it is up to you to determine who wrote the story better in the comments. That is how we know which of us is truly the biggest nerd.**

 **Thank you for your time and participation! If you're curious as to what you've missed, check out me (Jacknimble) and my brother (Munkman13) for the earlier stories, and our other stuff. I promise it's good (my stuff anyway)**


	2. Chapter 2- Soarin's Discovery

-Soarin's Discovery-

There was no way. Nah, they were just friends. That's all. Competitive friends. Maybe they lost a bet or something. There's no way that Rainbow Dash and Spitfire were… no. I was just being crazy, right?

The two girls were as straight as a ramp. Just because they were holding hands doesn't mean they're dating or anything. I'm absolutely positive that they're not lesbians. They can't be. It wouldn't make sense.

"Hey, Soarin! You coming, or what?" Spitfire called over her shoulder as she and Rainbow Dash walked towards the cafeteria from the field. Or gym class had played soccer and those two were on my team. It wasn't really fair considering.

"Uh, yeah!" I called after them, grabbing my bag, "Just a sec!" I hustled to catch up to them, standing on the other side of Rainbow Dash, not wanting to get between the girls and their hands. But why? It's not like it mattered or anything. They probably wouldn't mind at all. Still, I learned to keep my mouth shut around these two bossy pants.

The cafeteria wasn't that busy yet when we got in, one of the great things about having gym class right before was that it didn't take long at all to get to our seats. The three of us took our usual table with most of the other jocks, a few breaking away to sit with their other friends. Usually Rainbow would go off to eat with the rest of her friends. Somehow, despite the six of them being from such different groups, they all managed to get along.

But today Rainbow didn't leave. She sat next to Spitfire, not releasing her hand. Were they playing a game? Seeing who could go longer without letting go? If so, my money was on Spitfire, she had taken a hold of Rainbow's right hand, so she was eating her yogurt with her left. Why was I so focussed on what these two were doing?

It was probably because I didn't have anything else to think about as I chewed my sandwich. Soccer practice had ended and since tests were coming up, I didn't have much homework to worry about. That reminded me, "Hey, girls, are you free after school today?"

"I'm studying with Rainbow," Spitfire said, nodding her head to the girl on her left, "Sorry." That was weird. Rainbow and Spitfire hated studying just as much as I did. In fact, the only time I had seen Rainbow Dash studying was when she wanted to get a pet.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I just wanted to see if either of you wanted to go to Sugar Cube Corner."

"We went yesterday, you should've said something if you wanted to come," Spitfire said. It was her usual chastising, but the fact that they went alone bothered me a bit. Usually they would at least ask me. And then studying today.

"Thanks for the yogurt," Rainbow Dash said to Spitfire with a grin, handing the spoon she was using to Spitfire. She took it with a grin and opened up her own cup of yogurt.

"Sure thing, Dashie. It really helps with protein and stuff," Wait a second. Did she just say Dashie? Are they sharing spoons? And yogurt cups?

"Hang on, why'd you bring two yogurt cups?" I asked Spitfire.

She gave me a weird look and frowned, "Dude, I brought two lunches. One for me and one for her. Did you miss the part where I took the bags out of my backpack?"

I scratched my head. That was weird, "What bet did you lose to do that?" I chuckled, it wasn't often that I got to tease Spitfire, so I took the opportunity.

"I… didn't. I wanted to make her a lunch," Spitfire said. She gave me that weird look again. Why? It's not like they were…

"Hang on…" I muttered, glancing between the two as they started to giggle.

"He really doesn't know…" Rainbow snickered.

"Let's tell him!" Spitfire insisted.

"Nah," Rainbow said, shaking her head, "Give him a minute, he'll figure it out."

The giggling. The lunch. The spoon. The hands. No. No way. "Don't tell me you guys are… dating?" I said.

The two burst out laughing, drawing some attention from our neighbors, "Told you he'd get it!" Rainbow shouted loudly.

I turned to the guy sitting next to me and pointed at the two girls, "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah."

"No. No way," I said, turning back to the girls with a dumbstruck look on my face, "Does everyone know?"

"It wasn't exactly a secret, Soarin," Spitfire said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Hate to say it dude, but everyone knew except you." Rainbow said, patting my arm consolingly with her left hand. Her right was still intertwined with Spitfire's.

"Why am I always the last to know about this stuff?" I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting.


	3. Chapter 3- How I Met Your Rarity

**Since some idiot still cant admit that I've won this game, I have to write this chapter. Sparity time, everybody!**

-How I Met Your Rarity-

"And who is this little thing?" Rarity asked sweetly as she bent over, putting her hands on her knees. It was the first time she had been over to Twilight's house and there was a little boy sitting at her dining room table, wearing a purple and green hoodie. "Oh, isn't he just adorable?"

The boy blushed, he couldn't have been more than Sweetie Belle's age. "That's Spike. He's my neighbor and I tutor him a lot." Spike smiled and waved at the beautiful girl who was peeking over his shoulder, trying to see what he was working on.

Spike showed the sheet of basic algebra problems he was working on. Considering the stuff that her grade had to deal with, these problems were laughably easy. How on earth could Twilight of all people stand this? Wouldn't she just get bored quickly and do it all herself? Well, maybe she did, and that's why Spike hadn't gotten very far on the paper.

"I'm Rarity, one of Twilight's friends," Rarity explained to Spike. He simply nodded in reply, keeping it curt. It would be the end to a conversation, if it weren't for the fact that Spike kept his gaze a fixed to Rarity and smiled dreamily. It was rather disconcerting. "I think my sister might be in your grade. Sweetie Belle? Do you know her?"

Spike shrugged his shoulder noncommittally. It was rather difficult for Rarity to hold a conversation with this boy. She smiled back politely, and after a little bit of silence, followed Twilight into the other room. Spike breathed out a sigh of relief and wiped perspiration off his brow. He barely held it together, but it wasn't his fault, that friend of Twilight's… she was gorgeous! And sweet too. She didn't mention that he was doing awful at his math, and she even tried to have a conversation with him!

Not that he did very well. She was just so distracting! He couldn't think straight when she spoke. It was like math class, but it didn't give him a headache, instead it made his chest feel heavy. And now that he knew she existed, Spike couldn't concentrate on his math, which made it much worse for his head. Maybe he could get Twilight to help him out? Whenever he did that, everything seemed so simple, and it was all over quickly. But she was busy hanging out with that perfect, stylish, polite, wonderful friend of hers.

Spike shook his head and started packing up his work dejectedly, there was no way he was getting anything done at this house. As he approached the door, Twilight spotted him "Spike!" She called, holding a hand out for his papers, she would never get out of tutor mode around him. Begrudgingly, Spike fished his math homework out of his backpack and laid it in her awaiting palm. Spike tried not to meet her eyes as she tsked him disapprovingly. Unfortunately, this caused him to look straight at Rarity again.

Mans just like that, his brain got cloudy and his legs grew weak. She smiled supportively at him as Twilight took a red pen to his homework, circling what he did wrong, and all the problems that he hadn't even started yet. When he got his paper back, he didn't even look at it and tried to walk outside while keeping his eyes on Rarity. It lead to him bumping against the doorframe, but it was worth it. He blushed and smiled at the girl before darting outside.

Rarity giggled at the boy as he hurried out the door clumsily. "You seem rather hard on him," Rarity commented, pointing at the red pen in Twilight's hand.

Twilight glanced at it and shrugged, "What, this? I just happened to have it with me," she said, tossing it on to the table where Spike had been working, "Usually he gets more done before he leaves. Tough love is the most effective strategy on him."

"Well he is very cute."

"He's like a little brother to me," Twilight said wistfully, gazing out the window to the adjacent house. "I think he has a crush on you, Rarity." She said, half teasing.

"You think?" Rarity said with a chuckle, "Oh, darling, I KNOW he has a crush on me." She too moved to the window, leaning against the sill to see where the cute child had run off to, "But I'm sure it's just puppy love."


	4. Chapter 4- Derpy Who?

-Derpy Who?-

Why did everyone pick on her? Or at least, they bullied her as much as anyone at CHS could be bullied, I suppose. It was generally a very nice place, with many friendly faces who would never hurt a fly. But then there were the rude people, and some kind people who weren't aware of their rudeness, and worst of all were the people who didn't care either way. The people who tried their best to not acknowledge her, as some kind of unspoken rule of the school. But I didn't understand that. Why on earth would anyone be so mean to such a girl?

Sure, her eyes were a little funky, and she was rather clumsy, but she was so sweet. It was almost sickening, watching her offer her help to everybody all the time, asking people if they didn't have partners for group work, heck, she even decided to start a band when the rest of the school went music-crazy. She seemed like any other girl her age, if it weren't for her eyes.

But she was also so resilient. Every time someone said no, or every time someone would make fun of her, she would smile and move along her way, letting the words roll off her back with nothing weighing her down. She was like a soap bubble floating throughout time, gently trembling on an ever changing breeze. And she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen.

I wasn't much one for dances, but I felt the need to attend at least one this year. It was the end of the year celebration, and most of the school was there. I found myself hoping that I would actually see that girl there. Maybe with a date so that I didn't have to worry about her whole life. But no, when I spotted her, it left a bittersweet taste in my mouth.

There she was, beautiful and blonde in a modest gray dress. She looked stunning, even with the perturbing lights strobing between colors. She sat in a chair that was pushed against the side of the bleachers, wedged somewhere between the refreshments, the dance floor, and the stage where Vinyl Scratch had set up her sound equipment. Bobbing her head along with the beat of the music, her relaxed grin glued to her face as always. I couldn't help but notice that her foot was tapping and her hands were dancing across her lap, she clearly had energy, and judging from the rhythm of her movements and the beat of the music, she was dancing in her seat.

Why didn't she get up and dance on the floor with the others? Was she waiting for someone to ask her? Why wouldn't anybody ask her yet? What was wrong with everybody in this school that they wouldn't want to dance with such a sweet, pretty girl like her?

I gulped, feeling nervous. This was unlike me. Both the feeling nervous, and what I was about to do. I stepped one foot in front of the other until I came to the chairs where she sat. I blushed and abruptly plopped myself in the chair next to her, keeping my hands folded in my lap and my eyes afixed to them. What now?

"Great party, huh?" She said, turning her head towards me and beaming wide. It was an abrupt introduction, but it seemed to work well enough, dislodging my tongue long enough for me to say:

"Uh, y-yeah!" It was a dirty lie, I hate parties like this. So many people, so much noise. Not my cup of tea to say the least. But for some reason I felt the need to lie to her, as if saying that I wasn't enjoying myself would somehow hurt her feelings.

"Have you been to the snack table?" She exclaims excitedly, grabbing a hold of my shirt sleeve in one of her hands, "They have muffins!" This casual announcement was made with much vigor, more befitting of big news like marriage or childbirth.

"You must really like muffins," I chuckle, looking her in her eye, the one that was pointing towards me. I tried to ignore her other eye as it drifted upwards toward the ceiling.

Derpy grins widely and nods, "Love 'em!" She shouts with that tone of excitement again. Before I realized what was happening, she had tugged me to my feet and started to pull me in the direction of the promised muffins, "C'mon, you'll like them too! I promise!" She insists. It was rather difficult to deny such a stubborn request, so I allowed her energy to pull me along.

She was very cute like this, all happy and excited, although I hardly see her any other way. We come up to the snack table and Derpy grabs two muffins, one in each hand. I take it upon myself to serve each of us a glass of punch to accompany them. Thankfully, the refreshments were free.

"So-" I begin, turning to face Derpy again. I'm greeted by a pastry being shoved into my open mouth. I couldn't stay mad at her as she giggled, nibbling her own muffin and taking a cup of punch from my hand. It was a good muffin, banana chocolate chip. "Mmm…"

"I told you they were good!" She said, somehow halfway through her muffin in a matter of seconds. I shook my head, surprised at the speed of her eating. From what I know of Derpy, she's probably been devouring them throughout the night, when she wasn't sitting and enjoying the music, or trying to start a conversation with someone.

It happened just as Derpy had finished the muffin and set down her glass of punch. Vinyl Scratch changed the song from something with heavy bass and charming "wubs" to a more well-known pop song. Something with actual lyrics. I wouldn't have noticed except for the gasp from my companion. I looked up, expecting something to be wrong, someone maybe injured, or I don't know, some kind of demon attack. But no, just a change of music.

"What?" I asked around a mouthful of muffin. Rude of me, but I figured Derpy wasn't the kind of girl to mind.

"Um, nothing…" she said, turning away and shrugging. It was too late though, I had noticed her blush once she gasped. It wasn't really a shy blush, or even a nervous one, she actually seemed rather embarrassed, which wasn't something I was used to seeing from this girl.

Putting together what was going on, I grinned and set down the muffin and drink, holding a hand out towards Derpy, just in her peripheral vision, if her eye hadn't drifted away again. "Care to dance?" I asked slyly, already expecting the answer.

She turned and her eyes widened, looking at my outstretched palm. It took a few seconds for a response, and in that time, it seemed to stretch out and accommodate a long time to think about all the things that might happen. Time is a fickle thing, moving too fast when you're enjoying yourself, and then, once you start to question yourself, you get eternity to ponder.

"I'd love to!" It takes me a brief second to process what she said. It probably would've taken longer if Derpy hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me out on to the dance floor. It wasn't until we were in the thick of the crowd that I realized the flaw in my plan: I couldn't dance.

Apparently, neither could Derpy, she closed her eyes and just started jumping around, pumping her fists in time with the music. I guess it qualified as dancing, but compared to how everyone else was, she looked ridiculous. I felt self conscious as I tried to do what everyone else was doing right next to where she was bouncing around like a mad person.

I glanced around nervously, wondering what others were thinking of us, but then it struck me: nobody was watching. In the public eye, we were blind. Everyone was too absorbed in their own fun time to pay us any mind. I stopped dancing like everyone else, I didn't dance like Derpy, either. I listened to the music and let the feeling flow through my muscles, guiding them in their own way. I probably looked incredibly stupid, but with my eyes closed, nobody was watching me, not even myself. I couldn't have been happier as I danced to that crazy song.

Its too bad it only lasted a few short minutes. When the song ended, I stopped dancing and cheered with the rest of the crowd, panting from my ridiculous dancing. Derpy was smiling wide next to me, and I watched her face glow through the light sheen of sweat that covered everyone on the dance floor.

Vinyl put on a slow song. The floor started to clear as the singles stepped out of the way and gave the couples more room to sway. I was turning to walk off with the others, but I bumped into Derpy with a light "oof". Her eyes, both of them, managed to find mine, and I felt my heart surge with some deep, primal feeling. I smiled and she smiled back. My hands wrapped around her waist, and her arms went over my shoulders.

I chuckled as we swayed on the spot, slowly revolving as the music played on. This was probably the most normal thing Derpy had ever done.

"You've got muffin crumbs on your face," Derpy muttered under her breath. I lifted my hand to brush them off, but she beat me to it, her small thumb tracing a small trail down one side of my lips, knocking crumbs off my face.

"Uh," I muttered, certainly a beet red, "Thanks, I guess."

"Don't thank me," Derpy said, licking some crumbs off her thumb, "I just wanted an excuse to touch your face."

Well that was, odd. And rather forward. But it fit Derpy's personality so well. If this was how she flirted, I don't think I minded all that much. But I still have to return the favor, hopefully in a way that she would like, "Well, I think I found something better than those muffins," I said, grinning.

"What?"

"You."


End file.
